


Forced reading

by TheSweetPsychopath



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetPsychopath/pseuds/TheSweetPsychopath
Summary: a mcdanno mini comic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colección de Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133864) by [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris). 




End file.
